but then there were none
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Ada sebuah tradisi di desa ini; seseorang harus ditumbalkan kepada dewa agar bencana dan wabah tidak datang menyerang./"Ya, akulah sang naga."/myth!AU/ TakaShin/ BL/ implicit lime/ cover by カガミ (pixiv)


Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

 **.**

 **but then, there were none**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Myth!AU, TakaShin, slight GinShouyou TakaShouyou_

 _implicit lime_

* * *

Di tengah kegelapan yang mengisolasi, iris _olive_ itu yang menjeratnya pertama kali.

Seketika waktu seakan berhenti bergerak, dunia seperti berhenti berdetak. Suara hembusan angin malam yang berhasil masuk melalui celah-celah bebatuan gua, suara serangga-serangga malam, suara napasnya—semua lenyap dari pendengarannya begitu saja hanya karena iris _olive_ itu tak kunjung memutus kontak.

Shinpachi tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia merasa aman hanya dengan menatap iris _olive_ itu.

* * *

 _ **i. martyr**_

* * *

Di suatu masa dimana datangnya bencana dianggap sebagai pertanda kemarahan dewa, dan menyebarnya wabah penyakit dianggap berasal dari kutukan terhadap manusia, hiduplah seorang pemuda sederhana bernama Shimura Shinpachi.

Ibunya sudah lama meninggal bahkan sebelum ia sempat mengingat dengan baik seperti apa rupa wanita yang melahirkannya itu. Ayahnya menderita sakit parah dan pada akhirnya berpulang saat usia Shinpachi masih sangat belia. Seakan belum cukup, kakak perempuan satu-satunya pun menyusul kedua orangtuanya, meninggalkannya seorang diri menapaki dunia ini.

Dia miskin, yatim piatu, dan sebatang kara.

Dewa seakan membencinya.

Walau lebih banyak hal yang membuatnya menangis daripada tertawa, dia tetap berjuang menjalani keseharian hidupnya. Dia tahu, waktu tak pernah menunggu seseorang untuk sejenak saja berduka, waktu tak pernah mau tahu. Pun sebagian besar penduduk yang tinggal di desa yang sama dengannya. Mereka tak pernah mau tahu.

Ada sebuah tradisi di desa ini; seseorang harus ditumbalkan kepada dewa agar bencana dan wabah tidak datang menyerang. Korban dipilih menggunakan sebuah panah dengan ujung bulu-bulu berwarna putih. Panah itu akan menunjukan siapa yang selanjutnya harus ditumbalkan.

Begitu ritual pemilihan tumbal dimulai dengan dilemparkannya panah berbulu putih, tidak peduli siapa yang terpilih, maka orang itulah tumbalnya.

Mereka tak peduli bahwa pemuda yang terpilih itu adalah manusia paling sederhana, paling jujur, paling tulus sekaligus pemuda yang paling jarang merasakan saat-saat bahagia.

Mereka tak peduli, selama ada seseorang yang bisa dikorbankan sebagai jaminan keselamatan desa. _Mereka tak peduli._

"Maafkan kami. Kami tak punya pilihan lain," suara itu bergaung berkali-kali di telinganya. Shinpachi tidak menemukan nada sesal dari suara itu, atau ekspresi sedih pada wajah-wajah yang mengatakannya. Suara itu kosong, tak bermakna (mungkin tak jauh berbeda pula dengan hidupnya.)

"Aku mengerti," maka Shinpachi pun menjawab kata-kata itu dengan sebuah senyuman yang kosong pula.

Faktanya, memang sudah banyak orang yang dikorbankan sebelum dirinya. _Demi membebaskan desa dari kutukan dewa_ , kata para tetua. Beberapa waktu setelah ada korban yang ditumbalkan, secara ajaib wabah di desa memang akan menghilang. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung selamanya. Tumbal selanjutnya harus diberikan. Tumbal setelahnya harus diserahkan. Dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya, entah sampai kapan.

Dengan berat hati, Shinpachi berusaha menerima takdirnya sebagai martir yang dikorbankan kepada dewa. Shinpachi pasrah dengan perlakuan-perlakuan yang diberikan kepadanya.

Mereka mengikat kedua kaki dan lengannya. Mereka menutup rapat kedua matanya. Mereka memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah gua di tengah hutan yang jauh dari pemukiman warga. Mereka meninggalkannya sendirian menghadapi kejamnya alam liar dan dinginnya angin malam.

Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain patuh dan diam.

Dewa seakan membencinya.

* * *

 _ **ii. dragon**_

* * *

Malam itu, dewa berwujud naga mencium aroma manusia di kediamannya.

Melambatkan kepakan sayapnya, sang naga terbang rendah tepat di atas gua tempat ia tinggal. Dia yakin dengan kemampuan penciumannya. Dia yakin ada seorang manusia di dalam sana.

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, naga itu berhasil mendarat. Sisik-sisik berwarna kelam pada tubuhnya yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya bulan bergesekan dengan tanah selagi ia merangkak masuk.

Dia tidak salah.

Di dalam sana memang ada sesosok manusia. Manusia yang terikat kedua tangan dan kakinya serta tertutup kedua matanya. Manusia yang tak berdaya. Tumbal untuknya. Santapannya.

Sang naga bergerak semakin mendekat.

Manusia itu pasti sadar dengan kehadirannya karena dia menggerak-gerakan kepalanya, berusaha mencari sumber suara.

"Siapa di sana?"

Naga ingin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan barusan.

"Kau berada di rumahku dan bertanya siapa yang datang? Menggelikan sekali, manusia," jawabnya kemudian.

Suaranya yang besar dipantulkan oleh stalaktit dan stalagmit di dalam gua kecil tempat mereka bernaung sekarang. Manusia itu terpaku mendengarnya. Dewa naga bisa merasakan ketakutan sekaligus rasa takjub yang menyelimuti santapannya.

"Maaf, saya tidak tahu bahwa andalah yang datang," ujarnya terbata-bata.

Dewa naga menyeringai.

Semakin besar rasa takut yang dimiliki oleh calon mangsanya, semakin besar pula keinginannya untuk segera memakannya. Sang naga bergerak mendekat ke arah manusia _nya_ itu. Detil-detil aroma yang menguar dari figur lemah itu semakin tertangkap jelas oleh indera penciumannya. Kali ini dia dapat merasakan aroma yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kau... seorang laki-laki?"

Sosok itu mengangguk ragu.

"Saya sebatang kara. Ketika keluarga saya yang terpilih, tidak ada orang lain yang bisa ditumbalkan selain saya. Apa itu menjadi masalah?"

"Tidak."

Tidak. Justru naga itu semakin tertarik pada pemuda di hadapannya. Sudah sangat lama semenjak dia terakhir kali menyantap seorang laki-laki...

(—kilasan surai panjang berwarna coklat muda tiba-tiba saja hadir dalam ingatannya.)

Mendengar jawaban dari sang naga, pemuda itu tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Lega, tidak juga, karena pada akhirnya ia tetap akan dimakan oleh naga tersebut. Takut, entahlah. Sudah terlalu banyak kejadian yang menimpanya sampai sekarang. Saraf perasanya nyaris lumpuh semua. Akan tetapi, adalah kebohongan belaka jika dia berkata bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Shimura. Shimura Shinpachi."

Sang naga memperhatikan Shinpachi lekat-lekat. Rambut hitam pendeknya yang bergerak ringan tertiup angin malam, kompleksi pucat wajahnya yang hampir sepertiganya terhalang kain penutup mata, kulitnya yang dibalut oleh hakama biru muda, naga itu semakin tertarik dibuatnya.

Detik itu juga sang naga berubah wujud menjadi manusia.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, dia berdiri lebih dekat dengan Shinpachi. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia melepaskan kain putih yang menutup mata manusia di hadapannya.

Di tengah kegelapan yang mendominasi, iris cokelatitu yang menarik atensinya pertama kali.

Seketika waktu seakan berhenti bergerak, dunia seperti berhenti berdetak. Suara hembusan angin malam yang berhasil masuk melalui celah-celah bebatuan gua, suara serangga-serangga malam, suara napasnya—semua lenyap dari pendengarannya begitu saja tatkala iris cokelat itu beradu pandang dengan matanya.

Sang naga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia merasa nyaman hanya dengan menatap iris cokelat itu.

Sepasang iris coklat itu diam terpana sebelum kemudian mengerjap beberapa kali, masih berusaha membiasakan diri pada kehadiran cahaya. Pemiliknya menoleh ke setiap sudut gua, mencari sumber suara yang beberapa saat lalu sempat berbincang dengannya. Mata cokelat itu terhenyak saat menyadari bahwa satu-satunya makhluk yang ada di situ selain dia adalah laki-laki dengan surai hitam keunguan di hadapannya. Laki-laki pemilik iris _olive_ yang telah menjerat Shinpachi pada pesonanya.

Tentu saja sang naga menyeringai mendapati reaksi pemuda itu yang sesuai dengan dugaannya.

"Ya, akulah sang naga."

Dewa naga yang sekarang berwujud manusia semakin menyukai sepasang mata coklat yang terlihat penuh kebimbangan itu.

"Ya, akulah sang naga," ulangnya, "ini adalah wujud manusiaku."

Pemuda itu masih terpaku menatap dirinya.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Takasugi. Takasugi Shinsuke. Senang berkenalan denganmu,"— _santapanku_.

"Saya yang merasa terhormat, Ta—Takasugi- _sama_."

Tawa kecil terlepas dari mulut dewa itu.

Takasugi kembali mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka, mempermudahnya untuk mendeteksi segala emosi yang dirasakan pemuda itu.

Shimura Shinpachi tak bergeming. Meski ia mau, ia tak mampu. Ikatan tali yang kuat masih setia melingkari pergelangan tangan dan kakinya. Dia tak bisa bergerak menjauh dari pria bertitel dewa naga itu meski ia ingin.

Kenyataannya, dia memang tak ingin menjauh.

"Kau terlihat bingung, Shimura. Kenapa?" Takasugi bertanya sembari meraih dagu lawan bicaranya, mengangkatnya dengan besar sudut tertentu hingga iris _olive_ dan cokelat itu kembali bertemu.

Shinpachi perlu meneguhkan hatinya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya sederhana itu.

"Menurut tetua desa, saya akan dijadikan santapan naga. Tetapi jika anda berubah wujud menjadi manusia, bukankah akan lebih sulit me—memangsa saya?"

"Kelihatannya kau salah mengerti. Aku _menyantap_ manusia dengan cara yang berbeda seperti kalian menyantap makanan."

Meraih helaian rambut gelap pemuda itu, Takasugi mengembangkan seringainya sekali lagi.

* * *

 _ **iii. tales**_

* * *

Malam itu, dewa naga tidak menyantapnya.

 _Belum._

Shinpachi tahu bahwa hanya masalah waktu sampai naga itu benar-benar menyantapnya.

Malam itu, dewa naga memang tidak menyantapnya.

Namun sentuhan yang ia terima masih terasa meski cahaya mentari telah menggantikan tugas sinar rembulan untuk menyinari bumi.

Sentuhan di dagunya, rambutnya, pipinya, bibirnya, setiap inchi kulitnya—

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Mendengar suara bariton rendah itu menginterupsi benaknya akan kejadian semalam, secara refleks Shinpachi menarik hakama yang tersampir di sebelah kirinya. Wajahnya memanas.

Dia mengangguk dengan kikuk.

Berharap tak ada lagi pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya, Shinpachi menyibukkan diri dengan mengenakan kembali hakamanya.

"Kau bisa memasak?"

Shinpachi tertegun mendengar pertanyaan yang tidak terduga-duga itu. Dia menoleh pada lawan bicaranya yang sedang menghisap pipa. Dirinya kemudian menganggukan kepala dengan mantap sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan barusan.

Takasugi menghembuskan asap pipa lalu bangkit berjalan mendekatinya.

Ah, iris _olive_ yang terpaku padanya itu sekali lagi berhasil menenggelamkannya ke dalam dimensi lain yang asing dan tabu. Dimensi yang di dalamnya, ruang dan waktu pun seolah-olah membeku.

"Tadi pagi aku berhasil mendapatkan rusa," Takasugi menunjuk seonggok rusa tak bernyawa di sudut gua, "kau boleh memasaknya. Aku akan kembali malam nanti."

Shinpachi menatap figur dengan balutan kimono ungu berpola garis-garis gelombang berwarna emas itu dari belakang.

Ketika sosok itu sudah sepenuhnya menghilang dari pandangan, tangannya mendadak bergerak ingin menggapainya, meraihnya. Dia tidak ingin ditinggalkan seorang diri lagi.

 _Semoga matahari cepat tenggelam dan malam segera datang,_ bisiknya.

* * *

Mata kiri dewa itu dibalut kain kasa.

Bukannya Shinpachi baru sadar sekarang, hanya saja... hampir segala hal tentang sosok itu telah berhasil mengalihkannya dari fakta tersebut.

Tapi saat ini, ketika sedikit demi sedikit dirinya telah membiasakan diri terhadap keberadaan dewa itu, mau tak mau ia pun bertanya-tanya, peristiwa macam apa yang telah menorehkan luka pada mata kiri sang naga.

Pada malam-malam panjang yang telah ia lewati di bawah sinar bulan purnama, Takasugi kerap bertanya tentang masa lalunya di desa, tentang sanak keluarganya yang telah meninggalkan dunia yang fana, tentang kegemarannya bermain pedang, tak jarang sambil _menyentuhnya_.

Lain malam, lain pula hal yang diperbincangkan.

Di suatu malam lain (yang tak bisa ia ingat malam ke berapa, sebab ia sudah tak berminat lagi untuk menghitung) Shinpachi turut bertanya pada sang dewa tentang hal-hal yang tak ia mengerti.

"Kenapa kau menurunkan bencana dan wabah kepada desa dan penduduknya?"

Tawa ringan mengalun dari bibir dewa itu.

"Aku ada untuk menghancurkan."

Shinpachi masih tak mengerti, maka ia bertanya lagi.

"Kenapa?"

Tentu saja, _kenapa_?

"Katakan Shimura, apa kau mencintai dunia ini?"

Membiarkan bibirnya selesai diklaim, Shinpachi menggeleng perlahan.

"Tentu saja kau tidak mencintainya. Dunia ini penuh kebusukan. Penghuninya pun sama. Saling menikam demi mendapat kenyamanan lebih. Maka aku ada untuk menghancurkannya, dunia yang busuk ini."

Shinpachi menerawang mata _olive-_ nya yang terbuka.

"Tapi aku juga tidak membencinya, dunia ini. Masih ada kenangan-kenangan berharga bersama orang yang juga berharga yang berlangsung di dunia yang kutapaki ini. Aku tak bisa membencinya," ujar Shinpachi.

Tawa ringan itu mengalun lagi.

Shinpachi berpikir, mungkin ia rela menukar apa saja demi mendengar tawa itu terus menyapa gendang telinganya.

Takasugi kembali menyentuhnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak juga menyantapku, tetapi malah terus menyentuhku? Apa kau mencintaiku, Takasugi- _sama_?"

Pertanyaan kedua Shinpachi di malam yang sibuk ini.

Kali ini Takasugi tidak tertawa, tapi menyeringai.

"Kau tahu Shimura, selain wabah dan bencana, apalagi yang dapat menghancurkan?"

Shinpachi menggeleng.

"Itu adalah cinta," Takasugi menangkup kedua belah pipinya seraya melanjutkan, "apakah kau bersedia hancur bersama cintaku?"

 _Hancur bersama cinta milik dewa naga ini? Tidak buruk juga._

"Apa cinta juga yang menghancurkan mata kirimu?"

Takasugi terkekeh sebelum kemudian menjawab, "bisa dibilang begitu."

Sebelah alis Shinpachi terangkat sedikit, pertanda belum puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan sang dewa naga.

"Aku menghancurkan cinta seorang ksatria berambut perak," dia menatap intens sepasang mata cokelat itu, bercerita lebih lanjut pada pemiliknya, "aku memangsa guru yang dicintai pemuda itu. Dia cukup tangguh karena berhasil melukai mata kiriku."

"Itu artinya dia sudah mati?"

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi hidup tanpa orang yang ia cinta, kurasa sama saja dengan kematian baginya."

* * *

 _ **iv. punishment**_

* * *

"Kenapa kau hanya kembali pada malam hari?"

Shinpachi melempar tanya padanya suatu malam ketika ia baru saja kembali. Pemuda itu semakin terbiasa menatap langsung matanya.

Atau mungkin dirinya yang telah terbiasa dengan tatapan mata cokelat itu. Mungkin dirinya yang telah terbisa dengan kehadiran pemuda itu.

Dia menggeser duduknya lebih dekat pada manusia kesayangannya.

"Aku tak bisa selalu berubah menjadi manusia saat siang."

"Aku tak keberatan."

"Huh?"

"Yang manapun wujudmu, aku tak keberatan."

Takasugi menampilkan tawa khasnya.

"Kau akan _keberatan_."

Rona kemerahan menjalar pada sepasang pipi Shinpachi begitu dirinya menyadari konteks pembicaraan dewa ini. Dia tak pernah terbiasa dengan topik semacam ini.

Dia pun tak pernah bisa beradaptasi dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan Takasugi. Semua sentuhan itu... seperti baru ia rasakan pertama kali.

Melihat ekspresi Shinpachi, Takasugi tak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak membelai surai pemuda itu. Lagi dan lagi. Shinpachi pasti sudah terbiasa menerima sentuhan-sentuhan ringan pada helaian surai kelamnya.

Atau mungkin dirinya yang telah terbiasa dengan kelembutan surai kelam itu. Mungkin dirinya yang telah terbiasa dengan kehadiran pemuda itu.

"Takasugi- _sama._ "

"Hm?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Takasugi menghembuskan asap melalui pipanya. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tidak dulu, tidak sekarang, tidak juga nanti.

* * *

Malam itu dia kembali pulang.

Tepat di depan pintu gua, sang naga berubah wujud menjadi manusia.

Dia melangkah masuk ke dalam kediamannya—kediaman mereka. Dalam hati ia menghitung langkahnya, sebab pada langkah ke-enam atau ke-tujuh seseorang akan menyambut kehadirannya seperti biasa.

 _Selamat datang, Takasugi-sama._

Tapi malam ini berbeda. Hingga langkah ke-lima belas, sosok yang ia tunggu tak juga menghadapnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan seseorang di dalam gua.

Mengikuti indera penciumannya, Takasugi membaui aroma pemuda itu hingga sampai pada sudut terdalam gua.

Dengan bantuan sinar temaram bulan sabit yang menembus melalui lubang pada atap gua, Takasugi menemukan tubuh pemuda itu diselimuti darah dan luka.

Malam ini sungguh berbeda.

"Shimura!"

Takasugi membaringkannya pada permukaan dasar gua yang lembut dan menyelimutinya dengan jubah yang ia kenakan. Darah sudah dibersihkan, luka dan lebam sudah diobati.

Tetapi mata Shinpachi masih terpejam.

Takasugi mengepalkan tangannya membentuk sebuah tinju.

Dia tak pernah merasakan kebencian dan amarah yang begitu besar mengaliri nadinya. Dia tak pernah merasakan keinginan sebesar ini untuk membunuh dan menghancurkan dunia.

Apakah ini perbuatan _Kitsune_? Bagaimanapun, gua ini tidak jauh dari hutan tempat mereka tinggal. Namun, Takasugi sama sekali tak mencium aroma siluman rubah itu. Yang ada di dalam gua itu hanya aroma manusia—

 _(—saling menikam demi mendapat kenyamanan lebih.)_

Kalau saja tangan hangat pemuda itu tidak meraih lengannya, mungkin ia sudah bergegas pergi detik itu juga.

"Jangan."

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa sabar melihat kondisi Shinpachi sekarang?

"Kumohon."

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa diam saja mengetahui apa yang telah menimpa pemuda itu?

"Ini salahku—uhuk! Meski sudah ditumbalkan, aku masih hidup dan bernapas."

 _Bagaimana mungkin?_

Takasugi melepas genggaman tangan pemuda itu dan melangkah pergi.

Itu adalah awal dari berakhirnya eksistensi desa tempat Shinpachi dilahirkan.

* * *

 _ **v . none**_

* * *

Bencana telah usai.

Langit kembali menampakkan rona biru yang pada beberapa bagian terselimuti putihnya awan.

Bencana telah usai, usai bersama keberadaan desa kecil tempat ia dibesarkan.

Shinpachi terbangun dengan rasa nyeri yang menyelimuti hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Dia menoleh ke samping kanannya, mendapati pria itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang belum pernah ia lihat sepanjang hidupnya.

"Kau menggigil semalaman," kalimat itu yang pertama kali ia dengar pagi itu.

"Kau tak akan pergi?" kalimat itu yang pertama kali ia ucapkan kemudian.

Takasugi tidak menjawabnya. Tidak dengan kata-kata. Karena yang Shinpachi terima sebagai jawaban adalah belaian di dahi dan rambutnya.

"Setidaknya luka-lukamu sudah sembuh, Shimura."

Shinpachi tersenyum. Luka-luka luarnya memang sebagian besar telah sembuh. Tapi Shinpachi tahu bahwa dirinya sakit. Dia sudah lama sakit. Luka-luka fisik yang diterimanya belum lama ini hanyalah pemicu.

Shinpachi sudah lama tahu akan hal itu.

"Maukah kau memakanku sekarang juga?"

Takasugi tertawa, namun tawa itu terdengar berbeda dari yang biasa ia dengar.

"Kau sebentar lagi pulih. Kenapa terdengar putus asa?"

"Pada akhirnya kau akan tetap memakanku, bukan? Jadi kenapa tidak kau lakukan sekarang juga, Takasugi- _sama_?"

"Aku tidak mau. Tidak sekarang."

Shinpachi memejamkan matanya dan berbisik, "kumohon."

"Dengan pose seperti itu, kau memintaku untuk memakanmu atau menciummu, hm?"

Shinpachi membuka matanya dan tertawa seraya menjawab, "kau bisa melakukan keduanya secara bersamaan, kan? Menciumku sekaligus memakan jiwaku."

Takasugi meraih bibir pemuda yang terbaring di hadapannya, menciumnya berkali-kali, seakan tidak akan ada lagi hari esok.

Shinpachi memejamkan matanya, berharap ia tak perlu membukanya lagi.

"Untuk saat ini, aku hanya ingin menciummu," ujarnya sesaat sebelum mencium pemuda beriris coklat itu lagi.

Kehabisan udara, Shinpachi mendorong tubuh pria itu, mengakhiri ciumannya secara sepihak. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di tubuhnya semakin menjadi-jadi, tetapi baginya hal itu sebanding dengan apa yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

Takasugi tahu ada yang tidak beres saat merasakan suhu napas pemuda itu terlalu panas dari yang seharusnya.

"Shimura, kau masih sakit?"

Shinpachi menggeleng lemah.

"Sejak awal aku memang sudah sakit."

Takasugi tidak siap mendengar jawaban itu, "apa maksudmu?"

"Sejak awal aku memang sudah sakit keras. Makanya aku tak keberatan ditumbalkan saat itu. Tapi segalanya jadi sia-sia karena desa itu sudah musnah _berkatku_. Sekarang yang tersisa hanya jiwaku, kau bisa memakannya sebelum aku mati, Takasugi- _sama_."

Takasugi terdiam, mencerna kebenaran yang diceritakan pemuda itu. Dia berharap semua itu hanya lelucon, tetapi ketika menatap wajah Shinpachi, ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu tidak berbohong padanya. Tidak akan pernah.

" _Aku_ yang menghancurkan desamu," Takasugi bangkit dari duduknya lalu melanjutkan, "dan _aku_ pula yang akan menyembuhkanmu."

"Kau ada untuk menghancurkan, bukan untuk menyembuhkan."

Untuk pertama kalinya Takasugi menyesal dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki.

"Jadi, kau boleh memakanku sebelum kematianku yang sesungguhnya datang, Takasugi- _sama_."

"Tidak," Takasugi berjalan keluar, "aku akan mencari cara untuk menyembuhkanmu."

"Takasugi- _sama..._ "

Dewa itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada pemuda yang kembali memanggil namanya dengan lirih.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

* * *

Takasugi tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia terbang hanya untuk menemui dewa penyembuh yang ia kenal. Dia hanya terus terbang hingga sampai di kastil kecil di atas awan.

"Shinsuke! Sudah lama kau tak mampir," dewa penghuni kastil itu menyambut kedatangannya dengan wajah yang dihiasi senyuman.

Takasugi tak menjawab basa-basi itu. Yang dia lakukan selanjutnya hanya bercerita mengenai manusia yang sejak beberapa saat yang lalu menemaninya. Manusia yang hingga saat ini menguasai benaknya.

"Jadi…Shinsuke, kau butuh obat untuk menyembuhkan manusia ini?"

Takasugi mengangguk pada dewa dengan kepangan sewarna _cinnabar_ yang baru saja bertanya padanya.

"Sayang sekali, aku tak bisa menyembuhkannya."

"Apa maksudmu, Kamui?"

"Maksudku jelas. Aku tak bisa menyembuhkannya," dewa itu menjawab dengan senyum lebar tanpa cela, berbanding terbalik dengan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Kalau kau main-main kukatakan satu hal, ini tidak lucu," Takasugi menatap sengit dewa yang sedang menyantap sepotong ayam di balik meja tersebut.

"Aku serius, Shinsuke, aku tak bisa menyembuhkannya," Kamui meneguk secangkir _sake_ sebelum menambahkan, "tapi _mungkin_ aku tahu obatnya."

Sudut mata sang dewa naga terangkat demi mendengar pernyataan terakhir yang diucapkan rekannya barusan.

"Dan apa obatnya?"

Kamui menerawang, mencoba menggali-gali jawaban yang ia butuhkan dari ingatannya.

"Ah, aku ingat sekarang," dia menjentikkan jarinya seraya berkata, "darah!"

Takasugi terlihat tak yakin dengan jawaban darinya.

"Darah?"

"Ya! Darah dari buah _cherry_."

Takasugi semakin tak yakin dengan kelanjutan jawaban tersebut.

"Jangan bercanda! Buah _cherry_ macam apa yang memiliki darah?"

"Hmm... aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi aku ingat sekali pernah membacanya. Tapi dengan wujud nagamu, aku yakin kau bisa menemukannya dengan cepat, Shinsuke."

Takasugi menghela napas. Bagaimanapun solusi itu terdengar mustahil sekali baginya. Namun, cara apapun akan ia coba lakukan demi melihat kesembuhan pemuda yang sedang terbaring lemah di kediamannya sekarang.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencarinya," Takasugi melangkah keluar dari kastil tersebut.

" _Ngomong-ngomong_ , kau aneh sekali, ya, Shinsuke. Kau tidak memintaku menyembuhkan mata kirimu meski aku mampu. Tapi kau malah meminta bantuanku untuk menyembuhkan manusia yang seharusnya menjadi santapanmu itu."

Takasugi tertawa ringan mendengar komentar itu.

"Ada apa ini? Kau tertarik padanya?"

Langkahnya berlanjut, namun tawanya terhenti.

* * *

Hampir seluruh pelosok pegunungan dan hutan telah dia sambangi, namun tanda-tanda keberadaan buah yang dimaksud tak juga ia temukan.

Berkali-kali dirinya berganti wujud demi mempermudah pencarian. Tetapi sia-sia saja. Jangankan darahnya, buahnya pun tak mampu ia dapatkan.

Dia begitu letih mencari dan berharap. Dia begitu lelah. Meski demikian, ia tak bisa menyerah. Bayang-bayang Shimura Shinpachi yang menunggunya di gua selalu terbersit dalam ingatannya.

Lagipula, seperti apapun karakter yang dimiliki oleh Kamui, Takasugi tahu bahwa dewa itu mampu diandalkan untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Jadi jika ia berusaha lebih keras lagi, dia pasti akan menemukan buah yang dimaksud, _'kan_?

 _Darah dari buah cherry..._

Di tengah perjalanannya melintasi awan, tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide mengejutkannya.

Bagaimana jika itu hanya sebuah perumpamaan?

Bagaimana jika buah _cherry_ yang dimaksud bukan buah _cherry_ secara harfiah?

Buah _cherry_ adalah simbol dari immortalitas. Keabadaian.

Maka bukankah itu berarti, obat yang seharusnya ia dapatkan adalah darah dari keabadian?

Tentu saja! Wujud sesungguhnya dari obat itu adalah darah dari makhluk yang abadi.

 _Darahnya_.

Tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi, Takasugi langsung berbelok arah. Kali ini, tujuannya adalah rumah.

* * *

"Shimura, aku menemukan cara untuk menyembuhkanmu!"

Dia berlari mendekati figur lemah yang terbaring di tengah gua. Dia tidak pernah berlari untuk alasan apapun. Namun demi pemuda itu, dia berlari.

"Shimura, aku..." Takasugi menyentuh lengan pucat pemuda itu.

Sensasi dingin merambati telapak tangannya.

 _Tidak._

Dia menyentuh kening Shinpachi hanya untuk merasakan sensasi yang sama.

 _Tidak._

Dia memeluk sosok itu, berharap kehangatan yang akan menyambutnya. Tapi lagi-lagi dia harus menelan kekecewaan karena nyatanya sensasi serupa yang ia rasakan.

Dingin.

Mengalir dari sekujur tubuhnya.

 _Tidak._

"Shimura, aku telah menemukan obat untukmu. Buka matamu!"

Tak ada jawaban. Tak ada kehangatan. Tak ada senyuman.

"Shimura!" Takasugi mengguncang-guncang tubuh itu, berharap mendapat respons yang berbeda.

Sia-sia.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shimura—kumohon, bangun. Bangun sekarang juga—"

Tak ada tanggapan. Tak ada iris coklat yang bersinar. Tak ada semburat merah muda di pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shimura!"

Tak ada yang tersisa.

Sekeras apapun dia berusaha, pemuda itu tak akan pernah kembali padanya. Sudah terlambat. Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan tak akan lagi didengar. Tak ada lagi yang akan mendengar.

Takasugi berteriak, meminta, memohon, meratap—

—tapi Shinpachi telah lenyap. Segalanya telah lenyap.***

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Author gak percaya telah berhasil menulis fanfiksi ini.

IYA, GAK PERCAYA! (bahkan gak percaya juga udah 3 kali nge-republish fanfik ini karena error mulu di _archive_ FFN T_T)

Astaga, makin nista aja saia T^T Angst-nya gagal begini x'D Mana _lime-_ nya enggak jelas juga wkwkwk

Maap ya yang gak berkenan dengan _pairing_ -nya. _But, seriously, I shipped them so much!_

Iya, saia tau ini crack banget. Hahaha. Makanya saia nulis ini niatnya emang buat asupan pribadi (sumpah, ya, nyari doujin mereka aja susahnya naudzubillah! T^T)

 _Well_... saya pengen nebar virus juga sebenernya. Kali aja ada yang jadi suka juga xDDD *ngarep

Eniwei ceritanya, gegara abis baca fanfiksi keren yang dipersembahkan untuk ulang tahun mereka dengan _pairing_ mereka juga tentunya, saya jadi berpikir-pikir kalo mereka lumayan unyu juga ternyata. Shinpachi itu uke sejati (dan Takasugi adalah seme impian saia xD) jadi ya... jangan salahkan saia jika jadi suka _TakaShin_ ini ahahah

Dan ohya, ini fanfik AU pertama saya selain yang 3-Z :3

Saya suka _universe_ yang berhubungan sama mitologi kayak gini. Tapi, ini _universe_ -nya gak sesuai sama mitologi Jepang aslinya, sih, kebanyakan saia karang sendiri /woi/

Oke, cukup sekian curahan hati saia. Jika ada yang berkenan (atau ngeship mereka juga barangkali) supaya meninggalkan kesan biar saya enggak _bocchi~_

(Ada ide bikin _spin off_ -nya juga sih kalo fanfik ini nge- _hype_ *mananya?*)

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca :3


End file.
